BaseBall Love
by spygirl0009
Summary: What if Scotty had a sister? April Smalls has a crush on Benny and He has a crush on her will they tell each other how they feel? Read and Find out! Good Reviews Please!


(April sees her brother Scotty carry boxes)  
April: Need help?

Scotty shook his head and put the box on the ground: No I am fine

(Suddenly Benny walking across the street April and Scotty look up and sees him April smile at Benny and Benny stop walking and sees them Scotty wave friendly at Benny and Benny nod at him and he look at April and he smile at her and she blush and Ben smirk and walks away)  
April still smiling

Scotty laughs  
April look at him: What?

Scotty shook his head: Nothing (He went inside the house)  
April smirks and went in the house to

(At night in April room she is writing in her diary suddenly someone knocks at her door)  
April: Come in

Mom came in: Hey sweetie

April: Hey mom  
Mom: I talk to your brother  
April: OH

Mom: Honey he doesn't have any friends

April: I know

Mom: What about you? Did you made any friends?

April bit her lip and sigh and shook her head: No  
Mom: Why not?  
April: It just I am like shy

Mom: Sweetie don't be shy I know it's hard to be a new kid but don't worry you will make friends soon  
April: I hope so

Mom kisses April head: Good night honey

April: Night mom  
(Mom left)  
April sigh and went to bed

(The next day April and Scotty are watching TV)  
April: Hey Scotty I think you should make friends  
Scotty: Did mom say anything to you about this?  
April nod: I think you should be friends with the boy we saw yesterday he seems nice  
Scotty look at April  
April: What

Scotty: The only reason you want me be friends with him it's because you like him

April: I do not!  
Scotty: Sure whatever you said

April: Ok fine I think he is cute

Scotty: And you like him to

April: You win  
Scotty laughs: I knew it hey do you want to come with me

April: Where?  
Scotty: Well I found a baseball filed that some kids play there and the boy

April: Sure that will be fun let's go

(Later on the day Scotty and April running towards the sandlot and they walk towards the secret fence and they hid slowly behind a bush and watch the game)  
April sees Benny and she smile and she whisper to Scotty: Scotty you should play baseball with them

Scotty whisper to April: I don't know April what if they don't like me

April whisper to Scotty: You worried too much

(April and Scotty walk closer to the field)  
Scotty looks nervous: April I don't think I should do this  
April: Why Scotty? This is your chance to make friends  
Scotty sighs: I  
(Suddenly they hear someone yelled: Look out)  
(Scotty and April turn around and they see a ball coming towards Scotty he throws his arms over his face and ducks and trips The gang laughs expect for Benny)  
April glared at them and she helps Scotty up: You ok?

Scotty: Um yeah

Timmy: Nice Catch!

April give Timmy a look

Ham: Hey! Throw the ball back!

Yeah- Yeah: yeah-yeah hurry up!

Bertram: We gotta a game here man!

Scotty: Kay! I'll get it! (He turns around and walks to get the ball) Don't be a goofus, don't be a goofus, don't be a goofus

(April notice Benny is looking at her and she looks at him and he quickly look another way and April blush)  
Scotty snatches the ball and walk beside April  
Squints: We're waiting

April: Go ahead Scotty you can do this  
(Scotty nod and sigh and he threw the ball but It land 6 feet from him rolls slowly up to the gang the gang laugh so hard expect for Benny he look at Scotty and April sadly)  
Scotty cries: My life is over (He runs away)  
April watches her brother leave sadly and she look at Benny and he look at her sadly  
April yells: Jerks!

Gang expect for Benny: Girl!

(April rolls her eyes and runs after Scotty and Benny watches her leaving sadly)  
Benny: Do you guys I had to be mean!

Kenny: OH come on Benny didn't you see him throw the ball?

Benny: SO what does it matter

Ham: And that girl she calls us jerks she is

Benny: Hey don't talk about her like that

(At night April is in Scotty room)  
April: Hey you ok?  
Scotty shrugs: I should have never gone there  
April: Scotty they were jerks expect for the cute one (Scotty rolls his eyes)

Scotty: I am never going make friends here  
April: You will just wait and see

Scotty sighs: Whatever you say April

(The next day April is eating breakfast and Scotty is sitting next to her and eating breakfast)  
(Bill is working)  
Scotty put his bowl in the sink

Mom smile at him: Well?  
Scotty: He's too busy Mom  
Mom: No he is not honey go back in there he will take the time go on  
(Scotty sigh and went to talk to Bill)  
(April put her plate in the sink)  
April: SO Mom  
Mom: Yes honey?

April: I met a boy yesterday he looks cute

Mom laughs: Well did you talk to him?  
April: No I was shy and all  
Mom: You should have talk to him  
April: I know

(Mom and April listen as Scotty and Bill talking)  
Scotty: UM Bill I mean could you like you said teach me to catch today?

Bill: Um yeah but later okay (April rolls her eyes and shook her head) I gotta get this done

Scotty: Ok thanks

Mom came in: Bill can't you take a break and teach him now?

Scotty: Mom its okay

Bill: Honey I said I would and I will I am just under the gun here you know

(April shook her head)  
Scotty: Mom really

Mom: How long could it take? You can't spare a half hour to show him

Bill sigh: Fine alright I will get my glove come on (Bill got his glove and Scotty follows Bill outside)  
April: Mom that's all Bill to do work, work

Mom sighs and washes the dishes: I know

April sat down on the chair  
Mom: SO tell me more about this boy?

April: Well he loves to play baseball

Mom nod: What's his name?

April: I did not ask him  
Mom: But you saw him and did not ask him why?  
April: Well I just smile at him and he smile back and that's it I think it's a sign

Mom laughs: Next time you see him talk to him  
April: OK but I think a guys should talk to girls first

Mom: True  
April: I mean if he likes me he should come up to me and talk to me

Mom nod

(Suddenly Bill and Scotty came in and Scotty holds his eye April gasps)  
Mom: O my god! Bill what happen!

Scotty: Just took my eye off the ball Mom  
(Mom pulls his hand away and put the steak on Scotty's eye)  
April: That's got to hurt

Bill: Keep that on for an hour it'll still be black but it won't swell we'll try again soon

(Later on the day April and Scotty are sitting on the porch)  
Scotty: I can't believe my glove

April: I think Bill is a jerk  
Scotty: April that's not nice  
April: Come on Scotty since mom married him he hasn't be like a…. father towards us  
Scotty look at her  
April: All he ever do is work all the time it seems like he doesn't care about me and you

Scotty sigh and nod: You are right

(Benny is walking up to them and April blush)  
Benny: Gonna go play some ball need an extra guy wanna go?

Scotty shook his head: No thanks  
April: Scotty

Benny: Why not? Don't you like baseball?

Scotty: Oh yeah I do but ah

Benny rolls his eyes: But what?

Scotty shows his glove to Benny: But my glove's busted so you know I can't go thanks though

Benny reaches something out of his pocket: That's okay (He put out another glove and hands it to Scotty) I got an extra one

Scotty: April I am going to tell mom we are leaving (He went inside the house)  
(April and Benny smile at each other)  
Benny put out his hand and smile at her: I am Benny  
April smile and shook his hand: April I am Scotty sister

Benny: Cool I just want to apologize about yesterday they were jerks and rude

April nod: Thanks  
Benny nod and smile at her and she smile back  
Scotty came in: Ok I am ready  
Benny: Ok let's go

(They are walking down the block April is walking beside Benny and Scotty is walking the other side of him)  
Scotty: Thanks for the glove

Benny: Not a problem

(Benny and April and Scotty walk up to the gang)  
Ham: Check this out! I am the Great Bambino!

April look at Ham confused and she tap Benny arm and Benny look at her and she whisper: What the heck is he doing?  
Benny laughs and whisper to her back: I have no idea (April and Benny laughs)  
Gang: What?

Ham rolls his eyes: I said I am the Great Bambino!

Gang: Oh!

Scotty: Who's that?

(The gang turn around and sees Benny and April and Scotty)  
Ham: What?

Bertram: Were you born in a barn man?

Yeah- Yeah: Yeah- yeah what planet are you from?

Squints: You never heard of the Sultan of Swats?

Kenny: The Titan of Terror!

(April look at them confused)  
Timmy: The Colossus of Clout!

Tommy: The Colossus of Clout!

Benny looks at Scotty: The King of Krash Man!

Scotty: Oh! The Great Bambino! OF course I thought you said The Great Bambi

Ham: That wimpy deer?

Scotty: Ah yeah sorry

April to herself: Bambi is not a wimpy deer

(No one did not hear her only Benny heard her and grins)  
Benny: So Scotty and April this Ken Denunez, Alan Mcclenna, we call him Ham, Tommy and Timmy Timmons, Bertram Grover Weeks, And Mike Squints Pallededorus This is Scott Smalls and His sister April

Scotty: Hi  
April: Hello  
(The gang stares at them)  
April: Excuse me we said Hi

Ham: SO we don't have to say Hi

April glared at him

Benny: Anyway Scott is gonna play with us he makes nine now we got a team

(Later on the day the pack follows Benny and the gang onto the field April and Scotty is behind them)  
April: That Ham is really rude

Scotty nod: Yeah what are you going to do?  
April: I am going to watch you guys playing

Scotty looks nervous  
April: Hey Scotty you will be fine Just have fun  
Scotty: Ok  
Benny walks up to them and looks at Scotty: You take left center Smalls

Scotty: Right okay ah (He looks around) where exactly is that?

Benny: its right over there man

Scotty: Right (He runs over there)  
Benny look at April worried

April: Sorry about that  
Benny: Not a big deal um you are going to watch

April: Yes

Benny: Ok you can watch in the dug out

April: Gotcha (she walks in the dugout and watch)

(Benny went to home plate)  
Benny: Smalls! Get one!

(Benny swigs his bat and the ball went towards Scotty)  
April: Come on Scotty

(Scotty raises his glove the ball lands 5 feet behind him)  
(The gang shook their head)  
April and Benny look at Scotty

(Scotty runs to the ball he was about to throw it instead he runs towards Kenny and hands the ball to him)  
Scotty: Here sorry, sorry (he runs back to his spot)  
(April put her hands over her mouth and the gang is stunned)

(April was about to walk up to Scotty and she looks at Benny and he mouthed to her I will talk to him and April nod and Benny runs up to Scotty)  
Benny: You know you can throw it

Scotty shook his head: No I can't I don't know how (He bit his lip down so he won't cry) Um thanks for taking me and April here but I think we should go

Benny: You think too much I bet you get straight A's huh

Scotty: No I got a B once actually it was A minus but it should be a B

Benny laughs: What about your sister?  
Scotty: She gets a lot of Bs

Benny nod: This is baseball you're not supposed to think you're just supposed to play you ever have a paper route?

Scotty: Um I helped a guy one time

Benny: Throw it like you chuck a paper when your arm gets here just let go of it just let it go

Scotty: Wait how do I catch it?

Benny: Just stand there and stick your glove in the air I'll take care of it

(Benny runs back to the home plate he looks at April and she mouthed to him what you said to him? Benny mouthed towards her watch)  
Benny: Smalls get one!

(The gang groans)  
(Benny swings his bat and Scotty sees the ball coming towards him)  
Scotty sticks his glove up and closes his eyes: Please catch it

(April watches Scotty and she is biting her nails nervous and Benny watches Scotty)  
Scotty: Please catch it please (Suddenly his glove swings down and he open his eyes and look in his glove and the ball is there and he smile wide)  
April cheer up and down: Yes! Good Job Scotty!

Benny smile: Alright!

(Scotty throws it back to Bertram)  
Bertram caught it: Okay! Hey let's play ball!

(Scotty put his thumb up and Benny gives Scotty a thumb up to)  
(Later on the day April and Scotty walks up to their house and Benny walks beside April)  
Scotty: Benny your glove  
Benny: Keep it man

Scotty: Thanks

April laughs

Scotty was about to go in  
Benny: Wait smalls bring a t-shirt and jeans tomorrow okay? DO you got a fireplace?

April nod: Yes we do

Benny: Good (He touch Scotty hat) Throw that hat in there man

Scotty: Oh yeah you know it was the only one I had

Benny grabs his other hat out of his pocket and hands it to Scotty: Not anymore wear my old hat remember 8:00 tomorrow Moring

Scotty nod: Thanks Benny great 8:00! (He runs inside the house)

April laughs and looks at Benny  
(Benny and April smile at each other)  
Benny: Your coming to right

April nod: Yup is that ok

Benny: It's fine I was hoping that you will come everyday

April smile and blush: Yes I will come every day  
Benny grins at her: Great I see you tomorrow April! (He left)

(April smile and runs in the house)  
April sees her Mom in the kitchen: Mom! Guest what!

Mom smile at April: I know Scotty just told me he made friends and he is playing baseball

April: Mom you remember that boy I was talking about

Mom nod: Yes is his name is Benny?

April: How you know?  
Mom: Scotty just told me about him  
April: Well yes that is his name

Mom: He seems a nice boy  
April smile: Yes and cute

(The next day April is sitting in the dugout and watches and Ham is up and Benny is the catcher)  
Ham: Hamilton the babe porter

(Everyone chuckles)  
Ham: Long ball potter come on Denunez (He points his finger to the left)  
(The gang laughs)  
Benny: Yeah okay yes I see it yes

(Kenny throws the ball and Ham swings and miss)  
Benny: Whoa! (April laughs)  
Ham: You call that pitching?

Kenny laughs

Ham: This is baseball not tennis

(Benny threw the baseball back to Kenny and he caught it)  
Ham: Give me something to hit

Kenny: All right Ham this is my heater I dare you to hit it

Ham: You'll be sorry

Kenny: You want the heater I'll give it to you

(Kenny threw the ball and Ham hits it hard and the ball is over the big fence and Ham runs to first base and the gang chases him and April walks up to Benny)  
April: I think you are still the best  
Benny blush: Thanks April  
April: Are you going to get another ball?

Benny: Yeah it's no big deal

April smile at him  
Benny notice it and smile at her: What?

April blush: Nothing

(Suddenly they hear)  
Squints: No! (Benny and April turn around and see Scotty climbing the fence and the gang ran up to Scotty and Benny and April ran to)

(Benny grabs Scotty and pulls him down)  
Squints: Holy crap you could have been killed!

Yeah-Yeah: yeah- yeah truly! What you think you were doing?

Scotty: Well you were all leaving so I thought I'd just  
Squints: if you were thinking you wouldn't have thought that

April: What's the big deal? He was just getting the ball  
Benny looks at April: April you can't go back there not even you Smalls

Scotty: Then how do we get the ball?

Timmy: We don't  
Tommy: We don't

Timmy: It's history

Tommy: It's history

Timmy: Kiss it goodbye  
Tommy: Kiss it

Timmy: Shut up Tommy

Bertram: It's gone man gone

Benny: Game's over we'll get a new one tomorrow just forgot it we'll never see it again

April: Benny why not? (Benny looks at her then he looks at the gang)  
Gang: The beast

April: Huh

Scotty: What's that?

Benny walks up to Scotty: Smalls listen to me go to the fence real slow and be quite

(Scotty nod and walk to the fence slowly)  
April whisper to Benny: Should I go with him?  
Benny shook his head

Scotty peeks through the fence and saw something and he gasp and runs back: Something got the ball! What was that thing?

Gang: Camp out

(At night April and Scotty runs up to the tree house and Scotty climbs first and April climbs and Benny helps her up)  
April: Thanks  
Benny grins: You are welcome

(They went inside the tree house April and Benny sat together and Scotty is talking to Ham)  
Benny: SO um April  
April: Yes

Benny: Have you been to a campout before?

April shook her head: No I haven't this is my first one

Benny: Oh so do you have a boyfriend?  
April: Nope  
Benny: Cool  
April smirk at him: What about you do you have a girlfriend?  
Benny shook his head: No  
April smile at him: Good

Benny smile at her

Scotty sat next to April

Squints: Quite are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed

Scotty: What just went to bed?

Boys: The beast

Squints: Now quite the legend of the Beast goes back a long time before any of us could pick up a baseball back to a place called Mertle's Acres it all started about mmm, 2o years ago when thieves kept stealing junk from Mertle's Acres junkyard so Mr. Mertle the guy used to own this place got him this new pup from the dog pound

April whisper: Aw a puppy

Benny smile at her  
Squints: He fed him whole sides of beef and turned the pup loose in the junkyard and the pup was grateful and so in a few weeks the pup grew into the Beast and he grew big and he grew mean so that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind to kill everyone that broke in

(April gasps and held Ben arm tight)  
Squints: And he did and he liked it a lot! The beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived a true killing machine

(April held Benny arm tighter ad Benny could tell she is scared and he pulls her in his arms and held her)  
Squints: But after a while the cops started getting phone calls from people reporting all the missing thieves the ones the beast had killed it added up about 173 guys its true they never found a single body not one some people say they all got away but we all know what really happened the beast ate them he ate them bone and all  
(Scotty gasp)  
Squints: The beast was too good at his guard dog job so the police said he had to be retired my grandpa Squidman Palledrous was police chief back then he ordered Mr. Mertle to turn his backyard into a fortress and chain up the beast and put him under the house where he could never get out to eat children and stuff that's where he's been for 20 years and that's where he'll be for the rest of his life because Mr. Mertle asked the cops how long he had to keep the Beast chained up like a slave they said until forever and so the beast sits there under that lean to dreaming of the time when he can break the chain and get out dreaming of the time he can chase and kill again

Bertram look at Scotty: See man that's why you can't go over there nobody ever has and nobody ever will

Ham: One kid did but nobody ever seen him again  
(April eyes are wide)  
Kenny: That ain't true

Ham: Yeah it is! He got eaten!

Benny look at April: You okay  
April nod and got out his arms and blush: Thanks for um  
Benny blush and grins: Welcome

Scotty: Hold on! Nuh- Uh no none of that's true you guys are just making this up to scare me and April right April

April: Um

Squints: Oh yeah? Stick your head out that window and look down

Scotty shrugs: Fine let's go April

April eyes are wide: Me to?

Scotty: Yes come on  
(April look at Benny scared)  
Benny: You don't have to do it

April bit her lip: I be fine (She sigh and follows Scotty to the window)  
(Scotty and April slowly goes to the window and sticks their head out and look at the backyard they hear rising and falling and growling and April scream and runs up to Benny and he held her in his arms and Scotty gasp and turn around)  
Scotty: He's down there!

Squints: You bet he is

Ham: Whatever goes over that fence stays there

Squints: It becomes the property of the beast forever

Benny rubs April back: Hey April I have to ask you something let's go outside

(April nod and Benny grab her hand and they went outside on the field)  
April: SO what are you going to ask me?  
Benny grabs her hands and held them: Listen April I really like you more than a friend  
April smile: Really? (Benny nod) I like you to more than a friend

Benny smile at her: Do you want to be my girlfriend?

April smile at him: Only you could be my boyfriend  
(Benny laughs and Nod)  
April blush: Then yes I would love to be your girlfriend

(They smile at each other and he put his hands on her waist and she put her arms over his neck and they lean at each other and they kiss)  
(They broke the kiss)  
Benny and April: WOW

April: That was  
Benny grins: Amazing

April smile and nod  
Benny grab her hand and held it: We better go back  
April nod and smile and they went back to the tree house

(The next Moring it was a very hot day Squints and Yeah-yeah went to buy a new ball)  
April stands beside Benny and she drinks water: You want some?

Benny smirk: Sure (He grab her water bottle and drinks it and hands it back to her) Thanks Doll (He kiss her cheek)

April blush and smile: You are welcome cutie

Ham: They are making me sick

(Benny and April give him a look)  
(Yeah- yeah and Squints came in)  
Benny: Where you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already

April nod: And it's hot

Yeah- yeah hands the ball to Benny: Aw, Squints was pervin a dish

Squints: Shut up I wasn't!

Yeah- yeah: Yeah, yeah you were! Your tongue was hanging out of your head and you was swoonin Oh Wendy Peffercorn my darling lovely girl

(April rolls her eyes and Benny put his arm around April shoulder)  
Squints: I said Shut up! I've got a lot of things on my mind

Ham: This pop isn't working Benny I'm baking like a toasted cheeser! It's so hot here! (He threw his glove on the ground)  
(Benny rolls his eyes)  
Squints: its 150 degrees out there you can't play baseball you have to call for the day

Bertram: You gotta listen to him Benny

Benny: Vote then Anybody who wants to be a can't hack it panty waist who wears their mamma's bra raise your hand

(The gang raises their hand expect for Scotty)  
April rolls her eyes: You guys are nuts!

Benny: Fine, fine, Fine! Be like that so what are we going to do?

Gang: Scam Pool Honeys!

(April and Benny shook their head)  
(Later on the day at the pool the boys dive in the pool and Benny and April are holding hands and walking up to the pool)  
April: You better not push me in

Benny grins and shook his head: April I will never do that (Suddenly he picks her up over his shoulder)  
April gasps: Benny! Put me down!

(Benny laughs and him with April on his shoulder jump in the pool)  
April: I can't believe you did that!

Benny smirk: Well you told me not to push you so why not jump in the pool

(April splash him in the face and Benny splash back they had a splash fight Benny pulls her in his arms and they kiss)  
Yeah- yeah: Get a room

(April and Benny stop kissing and blush and they turn around and see the gang staring at Wendy)  
Yeah-Yeah: Yeah, yeah too cool

Timmy: She doesn't know what she is is doing

Tommy: She doesn't know what she is doing

(Benny put his arms around April waist and she resting her head on his chest)

Squints: I've swum here every summer of my adult life and every summer there she is lotioning, oiling, lotioning, oiling, lotioning, oiling I can't take this no more! Move! (He pushes through the water pulls him out the water the water and walks really fast to the diving board taking off his glasses)

April: No way he is going to the deep end!

Scotty: What's wrong with him? What's he doing?

Yeah-Yeah: I don't know but that's the deep end and Squints can't swim

April: Benny Squints is crazy to do this  
Benny nod: I know

(Squints walk up to the plank to the end he waves Wendy and she wave's back Squints giggles and hold his nose and he dives in the water hits the water and sinks)  
Gang: Squints!  
April: O my god He's drowning!

(Benny grab April hand and they rushes out the pool follow by the gang)

(Wendy dives in the water and grabs Squints and pulls him out the water)  
(Wendy lays Squints flat and everyone is gathering around Benny is holding April in his arms and Wendy does mouth to mouth to Squints)

Ham: Come on Squints, Squints  
Timmy: Come on Squints come on

(Wendy still does mouth to mouth)  
Scotty: Come on Squints! You can do this! Pull through Bud!

(Wendy still does mouth to mouth)  
(April look at Benny worried)  
Benny rubs April back: Come on man! Come on

Yeah-yeah: Yeah, yeah he looks pretty crappy

Bertram: Oh god he looks like a dead fish

(Suddenly Squints woke up and has a big smile and look at the gang)  
Boys: What?  
(April shook her head)  
(Squints close his eyes again and Wendy did mouth to mouth suddenly Squints pulls her head towards him and kisses her)  
Wendy screams: How dare you!

Timmy: Oh man he's in deep shit

(Wendy grabs Squints arm and drags him to the exist and threw on the ground and she left)  
(Benny put a towel over April arms and he carries his bag and her and he grab her hand and they left follow by the gang)

(The next day Benny hits the ball and April cheers and Benny runs to first base and Squints grabs the ball)  
Ham: Come on Hurry up!

(Benny runs to third base then home)  
April: Go Benny!

(Squints throw it to Ham and Benny stop and ran back to third base and Ham threw it to third base and Benny is in a pickle he feints dodges and rubba legs them and crosses home easily)  
April runs up to Benny and hugs him and he hugs her back  
April: Good Job Benny!

Benny smile: Thanks sweetie (They kiss)  
(Suddenly the little leaguers show up on their bikes the gang turns around march up Benny grab a bat and April follows and she held Benny arm)

Benny: April stand behind me

April nod and stood behind Benny and still holding his arm

Phillips: It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid Rodriguez

(April gasp)

Benny: Shut your mouth Phillips!

Ham look at Phillips: What you say crap face?

Phillips shrugs: I said you shouldn't even be allowed to touch a baseball expect for Rodriguez you're all an insult to the game (He look at April and smirk) Expect for the sweet chick hey sweet thing

(April rolls her eyes)  
Benny glared at Phillips: Don't talk to my girl like that

Phillips: Oh she is your girlfriend it's a shame I would like this chick to be mine  
(Benny was about to hit him but April held him back)  
Ham look at Phillips: Come on! We will take you on right here, right now!  
Phillips: We play on a real diamond Porter you ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats

Ham: Watch it jerk!  
Phillips: Shut up idiot!  
Ham: Moron!

Phillips: Scab eater!

Ham: Butts sniffer!

Philips: Pus licker!

Ham: Fart smeller!

(April hides her head in Benny chest and he put one arm around her waist)  
Phillips: You eat dog poop for breakfast geek!

Ham: You mix your food in dog pee!

Benny and April and the gang cheers: Yeah!

Phillips: You drink from a toilet and you like it

Ham: You play ball like a girl!

April: Hey! I am a girl!  
Benny: Sweetie he wasn't talk about you

April: Oh

Phillips: What did you say?

Ham: You heard me

Phillips: Tomorrow noon at our field be there buffalo butt breath (He look at April) and you sweet thing you will see the greatest baseball player

April: Oh I have seen the greatest baseball player and that's my man (She looks at Benny and smile and he winks at her)  
Phillips: Let's go! (Him and his team left)  
April: You guys are going to kill them!

Benny laughs: Oh we will baby (He kiss her cheek)  
Ham: They were jerks

(The next day at the Little League field April is sitting in the dugout for the sandlot and watches the game she blew a kiss at Benny and he smirk and winks at her and she smile)  
(At the field)  
Ham raises his catcher's mask: Play Ball! Hurry up batter it's gonna be a short game and I gotta get home for lunch

(Later on the game sandlot is winning and Benny is up to bat)  
April: Go Benny!  
(The pitcher threw the ball at Benny and Benny swing it hard and he got a home run)  
(The gang ran up to Benny and cheers the sandlot won and April jump in Benny arms and he spin her around and they kiss)  
(At night the Carnival Benny and April are holding hands and the gang sees a fast ride)  
Ham: Yeah that's the ride we should go on!

April look at the ride: I don't know  
Scotty: Come on April it will be fun

Benny: Don't worried April you can sit next to me

April smile at him: OK

Benny: Guys it's all on me

Gang and April: Thanks Benny

Benny walk up to the ticket booth: 10 tickets please

(He hands the tickets to the gang and hands April Ticket)  
Benny held April hand: You ready sweetie

April gulps: Sure

Bertram: Aw darn! I almost forgot!

Gang: What?

Bertram holds up a chewing thing: Chaw! I was saving for a good time

Scotty: What is it?

Bertram: Big Chief the best!

April: EW

Ham: Jeez Smalls I suppose you don't know who the babe is either

Bertram: Baccy Man

Scotty: What you do with it?

Ham: You're killing me smalls (He grabs one and chew it) Chew it of course

Scotty: You do

Ham: Yes!

April: DO I have to chew it?

Benny shook his head: No you don't have to sweetie

April: Scotty I don't think you should do it

Scotty: But April

Kenny: Man all the pros do it

Yeah-yeah: Yeah, yeah gives you tons of energy

Timmy: Let's dip it

Tommy: Let's dip it

Scotty: Please April  
April rolls her eyes: Fine don't listen to your sister

(The boys chew the thing)  
Bertram: Let's ride!  
Gang: Yeah!

(The gang runs up to the anti gravity ride Benny and April are holding hands and went on the ride)  
April holds Benny hand tighter  
Benny rubs her hand: I am right here honey everything is going be fine

April nod

(The ride start fast and spins fast and Aprils closes her eyes and Benny pulls her in his arms and rubs her back then the ride is over the boys expect for Benny and April threw up)  
Benny and April and the gang went of the ride  
April: See Scotty will learn  
Benny laughs and kiss her forehead

(The next day April and Scotty are outside and Bill tosses his luggage in the car trunk)  
Mom: I'll be back in an hour Scotty, April is in charge I am taking your dad at your airport

April look at Scotty: And listen to me

Scotty rolls his eyes: Great

Mom touches Scotty forehead: Honey are you feeling all right? You look kind of pale

Scotty: I am fine Mom  
Mom: You sure?

April: Mom at the carnival we ate a lot of candy he will be fine

Mom sigh: Ok (She went in the front car seat)  
Bill: Listen Scott while I am gone you are the man of the house understand?

Scotty nod: Okay  
Bill: Okay and April  
April: Yes  
Bill: Help your mother around the house like cooking and cleaning  
April sigh and nod

Scotty: Um where are you going?

Bill: Chicago on business for a week we'll take another stab at catch when I get back all right?

Scotty shrugs: Yeah I guess so

Bill: Take care of your mother and sister

Scotty: Ok

Bill: Good I see you two later (He got in the car and drove away)  
Scotty look at April: Hey April  
April: Yes

Scotty: Thanks for not telling mom

April smile: What are big sisters for

Scotty laughs  
April: And Scotty

Scotty: Yeah

April grins: You owned me

Scotty sigh: I knew that was coming

(April laughs and hit Scotty arm playfully and ran in the house follow by Scotty)

(Later on the day at the sandlot Benny is up to bat he swings the baseball and the ball explodes from Benny bat the string wound innards fly into Scotty glove the other part of the ball lay there in the infield the gang gather around April stand beside Benny and held his hand)  
Ham: I don't believe it

Bertram: Bitching

Benny: No it ain't

Squints: Come on Benny man maybe two or three guys in history ever busted the guts out of a ball must be an omen

Benny sigh: All's it means is that we can't play no more it's only 12:00 and I just ruined the whole day for us

April rubs Benny back: Don't worry Benny you did not ruined the day (She kiss his cheek and Benny nod and kiss her forehead)  
Kenny: Yeah Benny that's the most amazing thing I ever saw

Benny: Anybody got any money?

Gang: No

Benny: Great than it ain't okay because now we can't play any more

Scotty: Yeah we can

Benny: What you got 98 extra cents lying around Smalls?

Scotty: No I got a ball

Gang: Go get it!

(Scotty left)  
April: What?

Benny look at April: What is it Doll?  
April: I did not know that Scotty own a ball?

Benny shrugs: Maybe he hid in his bedroom

(Suddenly Scotty came running in)  
Scotty: I got it! Right here guys! I got the ball! I got it! Here Benny! I got it! (He hands the ball to Benny)  
Benny: Bitchin your ball your ups! (He hands the bat to Scotty) Here you go

Scotty: Okay

(April and Benny kiss and Benny heads to the right filed April walk up to Scotty)  
April: Scotty I did not know you own a baseball?  
Scotty: Oh um yeah

(April went to the dugout)  
Ham: Batter up!

(Kenny fires the ball and Scotty swing and miss)  
April: It's ok Scotty! You can do it!

(Kenny throws the ball again and Scotty hits it)  
April: Wow

Benny runs to catch: Oh man! Oh man!

Ham: Run!

Scotty: Yes!(He drops the bat and runs for first base in a home run)  
April smile: Good Job Scotty!

Ham: Way to go school meat! I taught him everything

(Scotty stops dead walking and watches Benny)

(The ball went over the fence)  
Scotty: Oh No, oh no

(April walk towards Benny and Benny put his arm around April waist)  
Benny: Yeah! Nice hit Smalls! Nice hit yeah!  
April walk up to Scotty and hugs him: Good Job! I am proud of you!

Scotty did not hug back: Oh no

April look at Scotty: Scotty you should be happy that was your first home run!

Benny stands Beside April: Yeah It's out of here! Who's got the big bat now?

Gang: Smalls! Smalls! Smalls!

(Scotty walks slowly towards the fence)  
Benny: Smalls?

April: Scotty?

Ham: You forgot to turn you go to third base! (He looks at Scotty) Smalls What the hell is he doing?

Bertram: Maybe the shock of his first homer was just too much for him

(Benny grabs April hand and walk towards Scotty and the gang follows)  
April walk up to Scotty: Scotty what's the matter?

Scotty turns around and looks at them: We got to get that ball back

Ham: Oh yeah right good one smalls (he laughs) Yeah really good one Smalls

Benny: Hey forget about it man let's get another ball

April: Yeah don't worried Scotty

Scotty looks at April: April! And guys you don't understand!

(April looks at Scotty then she looks at Benny)  
Benny: Sure we do you feel bad because you belted a homer now we can't play no more

Scotty: No you don't understand! That wasn't my ball!

April: Scotty what do you mean that wasn't your ball?

Scotty: it was our um Stepdad's

April: What! Scotty! Are you nuts!

Scotty: I know April I stole it from his trophy room it was a present or something somebody gave it to him but we gotta get it back he's gonna kill me!

April: O my god! Benny

Benny quickly rushes beside her: What is it honey?

April: Just hold me so I won't faint

(Benny nod and held her in his arms)  
Squints: Listen to me Smalls its matter of life and death where did your old man get that ball?

Scotty: I don't know (He look at April) April do you know?

April: Are you asking me? I have no idea

Scotty sigh: Wait Some lady gave it to him

Squints: What? Some lady?

Scotty: Yeah she even signed her name on it some lady named Ruth Baby Ruth

Gang eyes are wide: Babe Ruth?

Benny: April stay here

(April nod)  
(The gang ran to the fence they climb to the fence and look over the fence they see the baseball and hears the beast growling and the beast paw grabs the ball the gang screams and they jump down and ran back towards Scotty and April)  
April: What is it?

Benny put his arm around April Shoulders

Kenny: The Beast got it

Timmy: You're dead as a doornail Smalls

Tommy: You're dead as a doornail Smalls

Timmy: Smalls you mean to tell me that you went home and swiped a ball that was signed by Babe Ruth and you brought it here and actually played with it?

Tommy: Actually played with it?

Scotty: Yeah but I was gonna bring it back

(April sigh and shook her head)  
Squints: But it was signed by Babe Ruth

Scotty: Yeah, yeah, yeah you keep telling me that who is she?

Ham: What?

Kenny: The Sultan of Swat!

Bertram: The King of Krash!

Timmy: The Colossus of Clout!

Tommy: The Colossus of Clout!

Gang: Babe Ruth!

(April looks at Benny and he kisses her forehead)  
Ham: The Great Bambino!

Scotty: O my God! You mean that's the same guy?

Gang: Yes!

Benny shook his head: Smalls Babe Ruth is the greatest baseball player that ever lived people say he was less than a god but more than a man you know like Hercules or something that ball you just aced to the Beast is worth well more than your whole life

Scotty falls on his kneels: I don't feel so good

(April pats Scotty Back and the gang fans him with their baseball caps)  
Scotty: We have to get that ball back

April: Scotty is right we need to get that ball back (She look at Benny) Please Benny

Benny sighs and walks up to her and kisses her: Alright doll when does your old man get home from work?

April: He's gone on business out of town

Scotty: But he could be back anytime

Benny: All right find out when and guys spread out and look for bottles and cash them in we need 98 cents we gotta buy us a ball

Gang: Yeah! (The gang and Scotty left)  
April smile at Benny and hugs him: Thank you Benny

Benny smile and hug her back: Anything for my girl (They kiss) let's go (He grab her hand and left)  
(Later on the day they got a new ball and Benny hand sign Babe Ruth across the ball)  
Kenny: I dunno Benny man

Yeah- Yeah: yeah- yeah it's pretty crappy

April rolls her eyes: Oh for piece sake who cares!

Benny: Yeah it doesn't matter what It looks like their mom never gonna know the difference this'll just buy us some time you dorks

(Benny and April and Scotty run up to Scotty and April house)  
Benny kisses April: I see you later

April nod and kiss him back: Okay

(April and Scotty went inside the house and went inside Bill den)  
April stand beside the door: Just Hurry up Scotty

Scotty nod

(Scotty put the new ball on its pedestal)  
Mom: Scotty? April?

(April and Scotty gasp)  
April: Um we are in here Mom

Mom came in: What are you two doing in here?

April: Um Scotty I forgot what are we doing in here?

Scotty: Uh Me and April were just looking at Bills I mean um Dads baseball right April

April nod: Right Scotty

Mom look at April and Scotty: You know he doesn't like you to touch his things

April: We know mom and we are sorry

Mom: Has he ever told you about that ball?

Scotty: No not really I don't think so no, no, no he hasn't at all I don't know anything about it(He look at April panicking)  
April mouthed to him: Calm down

Mom: Babe Ruth signed that ball he was the greatest baseball player who ever lived

Scotty chuckles: Oh really?

Mom nod: He sure is (She walk up to the ball)  
(Scotty look at April his eyes are wide)  
Scotty mouthed towards April: She knows!

Aprils mouthed towards him: No she doesn't

Mom: Your dad's father gave it to him maybe someday he'll give it to you Scotty

Scotty chuckles: Neat

(The next day in the tree house the gangs all there April is sitting on Benny lap she sighs)  
Benny kiss the top of her head: Don't worried sweetie we will figured something out

(April nod and kiss his cheek)  
Scotty: Hey I got it! Why don't we just go over and knock on the door and ask Mr. Mertle if he can get it for us?

Squints: Are you out of your mind? Mr. Mertle's the meanest old man that ever lived he's the one who made the Beast eat that kid it's not option Smalls forget it!

Scotty: okay sorry I will

Squints: Let's just look out the window

(The gang went to look out of the window April is holding Benny arm they hear the beast is growling the Beast push the Babe Ruth ball into the center the gang jerk the heads back inside and Benny sat down and April sat on his lap ad Benny put his arms around her)  
Timmy: He's daring us!

Ham: We're on his territory now

(Amy gulps and Benny kiss her forehead)  
Benny: Anybody got any bright ideas?

(Later on the day the gang carrying a broom stick wriggles it under the fiberglass fence and Squints peers through the peep hole up to the tree house and April is behind the gang)  
Squints: Go Farther

Ham: Farther okay (Got the broom a little farther)

(Suddenly the stick broom snap April scream and the gang scream to Ham pull back and the stick broke)  
(Later on the day in the tree house they are using a machine)  
April sigh: Is this going to work Scotty?

Scotty: I think so (He connected the wires) Powers connected

(Outside of the tree house Benny helps Ham and the other boys)  
Timmy: initiate retrieval suction number one

April nod and look at Bertram and Scotty: Initiate retrieval suction number one guys

Bertram nod: Initiating retrieval suction number one now! (He turns it on)  
Squints: Fire Number two

April look at Bertram and Scotty: Initiate number two

Bertram: Firing two now! (He turns it on)  
Squints: Fire number three!

April: Initiate number three

Scotty: Number three now! (He puts it on)  
April: Good Job

(Scotty and Bertram high five suddenly the machine is making noises)  
April gasp: What the heck?  
Benny came in quickly: Turn it off Man!

Scotty: I can't! They're shorting out!

April: What!

Bertram: The vacs are clogged I don't know about you but I am getting out of here! (He left)

Benny quickly ran up to April and picks her up in his arms: We have to leave! (He ran out the tree house) Hold on tight baby!

(April nod and put her arms around his neck)

Squints: Oh no! Ah! (He ran)  
Ham: it's gonna blow!

(Benny with April in his arms are running follow by the gang and they drop on the ground and Benny is holding April in his arms tight and the tree house blowup)

Benny looks down at April: You okay sweetie?

April nod

(Benny and her kiss he helps her up on her feet and the gang stand up and they are shock to see Timmy cover with dust and ashes and Benny has his arms around April)

Timmy sigh: We've been going about this all wrong I blame myself we need a total surprise an airborne attack the beast will never expect it

Gang nod: Yeah

(The next day Ham and Timmy are on the tree house and put the car machine down and Scotty has the controls and Squints is the lookout in the Sandlot April has a glove and standing next to Benny and Benny has his own glove to so as yeah- yeah, Kenny and Bertram has a glove to)  
Bertram: We are going to get it I know it

April: Please let us get it

Benny look at April: We are gonna get it honey we will come on

Squints: Ah! Fire, fire, fire!

Scotty flips the toggle and fires the gang sees the ball in the air

April: yes!

Benny: I got it! I got it! I got it!

(Suddenly the Beast front teeth got the ball April screams and Benny quickly held her in his arms and rubs her back)  
(The beast destroy the machine and Scotty came down the tree house slowly and walk up to the gang and April look at him sadly)  
Scotty: I am going home (He walk home)  
Benny still has April in his arms: I will walk you home April

April nod sadly

(Benny walks April towards her house and he pulls her in his arms again)  
Benny: its okay sweetheart everything is going be fine

April sigh: I hope so (They kiss) I see you tomorrow

Benny: Okay doll (They kiss again)  
(April open the front door and walk inside and she look at Benny one more time and he smile at her and she give him a small smile and Benny left to go home)  
(The next day in April room she is fast asleep suddenly she hears a knock on her window she groan and yawns and she got out of bed and she sees Benny standing outside of her window she rush up to it and open her window)  
April: Benny?

Benny: I had a dream last night get dressed doll we are going to the sandlot

April: Okay I go get change and wake up Scotty (Benny kisses April) what was that for?  
Benny smile: You just look beautiful when you wake up

April blush and smile: Wait for me and Scotty  
Benny: Okay (They kiss again)

(AT the sandlot the gang and April follows Benny and Benny opens the shoe box and put his new shoes on he moves to the fence)  
April: Wait Benny!

(He stops walking and look at April)  
April: Please don't do this

Scotty: Yeah Benny it's okay it was my fault you don't have to do this

Squints: Yeah come on Benny man you don't have to do it forget about it it's like committing suicide Benny don't do this

Timmy: Yeah don't do it Benny

Tommy: Yeah

April looks at Benny sadly: Please Benny  
Benny look at Scotty and April: I have to do this April (He was about to climb the fence suddenly he felt April hand on his arm he turns around and look at her) don't try to stop me April

April has tears in her eyes: Can I just have a kiss before you go?

(Benny smile at her and he put his hands on her waist and she put her hands over his neck and they kiss)  
Gang: EW!

(Benny and April stop kissing)  
Benny look at April: April  
April: Yeah?

Benny: I love you

April smile at him: I love you to (Thy kiss again)  
Benny: I see you later (He wipes her tears off and kiss her forehead and he turns around he climbs on the fence and jumps over the fence and he is in the Beast yard)  
April sigh and Scotty stand next to her and put his hand on her shoulder she look at him

Scotty: he is going to be fine April

April nod

Ham: Yeah April he is going to be fine

(Suddenly the look up and they see Benny with the ball in his hand and he jump over the fence and he is back on the sandlot April smile and ran up to Benny and Benny is on his feet)  
April hugs Benny: Oh Benny!  
Gang cheer: Yeah!

April look at Benny: Are you ok?

Benny nod: I am fine (He kiss her forehead)  
(Suddenly the Beast jumps over the fence)  
Benny eyes are wide: Oh Shit! (Benny ran and the Beast chasing him)  
April: Benny!

Scotty: Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get him!  
Gang: yeah!

(Gang and Scotty and April follows)

(Benny is running and the Beast is gaining and Scotty and April and the gang make a track a block behind)  
April: Come on! We have to get it Benny!

(They took a shortcut and they lost Benny)  
April look around: Benny! Benny!

Benny came rushing in: Sandlot, Sandlot, sandlot! Sandlot! Let's go! (He ran past them with the Beast chasing him)  
Squints: This way! Sandlot! Shortcut guys!

(They ran to take a shortcut)

(At the sandlot Scotty and April and the gang is there and did not see Benny)  
April: Oh please let him be fine (She has tears in her eyes) Where is Benny?  
Ham: Does anyone see him?

Squints: I don't see him

Yeah- yeah: Maybe the Beast got him

April is crying: No! Don't say that! He is fine!

Scotty sees Benny coming: There he is!

(April looks up and sees Benny running towards them and the beast is still chasing him)  
(Benny ran up to the fence and he is back to the Beast yard and the Beast plummets towards the Badlands and suddenly its comes tumbling down towards the Beast)  
Benny: Look out!

(It fells on the Beast)  
(April runs up to Benny)  
April has tears in her eyes: Benny!

(Benny pulls her in his arms and he is holding her and they kiss and he is still holding her in his arms and he rubs her back)  
Benny: Shh I am okay honey shh (He kisses the top of her head and still holding her)

(Scotty walks up to the beast and tries pick the fence up)  
Scotty: Come on guys! Help me! Please! Benny! Benny help me please! He's hurt!

(Benny look at Scotty and he look at April he kisses her forehead and went to help Scotty)  
Scotty: Come on I can't lift it

(Benny and Scotty lift the fence and the beast is free and Benny stands up and April is standing beside him and he put his arm around her waist they watch the Beast right behind Scotty)  
(Scotty turns around slowly and the beast look at him and he lick his face)

(The gang is shock)  
(The Beast walk up to a hole and Scotty follows him follow by Benny is holding April hand and the gang follow them they see the Beast digging and they see 150 baseballs)  
Gang: Wow!

(April smile at Benny and he smile at her back)  
Benny: Now we can play forever

(Scotty takes The Beast by the collar and Scotty and Benny holding April hand go up to Mr. Mertle Back door and Scotty knocks the door)  
Mr. Mertle answers it: Hello?

Squints: This is bad this is very bad

(April is holding Benny hand tight and Benny kiss her hand)  
Scotty: Um we brought your dog home

Mr. Mertle: Hercules? How'd did he get out?

Squints: I am telling you guys we should've just turned it lose

Scotty: Um uh well uh we uh

Benny: What happened was we hit a baseball into your yard we tried to get it back

Mr. Mertle: So you're the ones that have been making all that racket

(April is holding Benny arm tight)  
Scotty gulps: yes sir

Mr. Mertle: You get it?

Scotty: Um (Benny hands the ball towards Scotty)  
Scotty hands the ball towards Mr. Mertle: Yeah

Mr. Mertle: Well first time that anybody ever got the best of old Hercules why didn't you just knock on the door? I'd have gotten it for you

(Gang hits Squints)  
Gang: O my god! I can't believe you!

Squints: We got the ball back didn't we?

Ham: We almost got killed!

Squints: Didn't we get the ball back?  
Ham: Just shut up!

Squints: We got the ball back

Mr. Mertle laughs: Thanks for bringing him home come on in we will talk about this baseball come on

(Scotty follows Mr. Mertle follow By April holding Benny hand the whole time)

(Inside the house at a baseball room Mr. Mertle sits at a table Benny and April are holding hands and Scotty is standing next to them)

Mr. Mertle: You in trouble aren't you son?

Scotty sigh and nod: Yeah well uh that was my stepdad's ball I took it without asking it was signed by Babe Ruth

Mr. Mertle: George signed this?

Scotty: George Herman Ruth? Yeah

Mr. Mertle: I take it back you're not in trouble you're dead where you stand Hold on

(Mr. Mertle grabs a baseball and went back sit at a table)  
Mr. Mertle: Here I'll trade you

April: That's really nice of you but you see (She looks at Benny)  
Benny: But the ball really is signed by Babe Ruth

Mr. Mertle: So this one with the rest of the 1927 Yankees

(Benny and April and Scotty look at each other)  
(Scotty grabs the ball and Benny and April and Scotty looks at the ball)  
Benny: Oh man Murders Row! Lou Gehrig!

Scotty: Babe Ruth!

April: Why would you want to trade? That one's all chewed up

Mr. Mertle: I got a lot of good stuff look at that stuff besides you need it more than I do

(Scotty sees a picture and gasp)  
Scotty: You knew Babe Ruth?

(Benny and April look at each other shock)  
Mr. Mertle: George? I sure did and he knew me he was almost as great a hitter as I was I wouldn't broken his record but

Scotty: You went blind

Mr. Mertle: Yup I used to crowd the plate so the strike zone almost disappeared (He laughs) Pitchers hate that

(April and Benny laughs)

Mr. Mertle: That's the way I played 100per cent all the time baseball was life and I was good at it real good and then one day a high fast one and POW lights went out

(April looks at Benny sadly and he pulls her in his arms and he kisses her forehead)  
Benny: I don't think we could take this ball

Mr. Mertle: I will tell you what you guys come by once a week and talk baseball with me we'll call It an even trade

April nod at Scotty

Scotty smile: Deal!

(At night Benny and April are holding hands and walking in the sandlot)  
Benny smile at April: This is the last night of summer

April: I know I don't want to end

Benny: me either

April: I love you Benny  
Benny smile at her: I love you to Doll (They kiss and he pick her up in his arms and spin her around they laugh and kiss)

The End!

I hope you guys love this story!  
Good Reviews please!


End file.
